


Three Of A Kind

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Ziggy Stardust [6]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), Man Who Fell to Earth - Walter Tevis, Ziggy Stardust (Bowie Persona)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baeliens - Freeform, Begging, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Face cum shot, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Sex Scenes, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Slash, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Baeliens', Tommy and Ziggy, meet Jareth and quickly discover they have a lot more in common than they first think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fallen Ones

There was a calmness about space that could really inspire, or completely bore, anyone who might happen to gaze out into it. Safely within the confines of their space craft, Ziggy and Tommy were rushing about, trying to settle down the roaring sirens and blinking lights of their ship.  
  
  
"It's no use!" Ziggy gripped onto a metal bar, "we're going down!"  
  
  
Tommy stumbled as the ship jolted, grasping onto Ziggy as they plummeted to the ground below. There was a blinding, white light and then a sudden, eerie silence before they smashed into the ground below and everything went dark.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ziggy was the first one to awaken, he dragged himself onto all fours and crawled over to Tommy, putting his arm around Tommy's unconscious form and pulling him free of the ship. He stopped by a tree and tried to nudge Tommy awake, a breath of relief escaping his lips as Tommy's eyes flickered open.  
  
  
"How are we still alive?" Tommy asked, sitting up slowly and putting a hand to his dizzy head.  
  
  
Ziggy stood up and looked around them curiously, but this was not what he had imagined the Earth to look like. He glanced down and pulled Tommy up onto his feet, then they both gazed around in awe.  
  
  
"Where _are_ we?" Ziggy wondered aloud.  
  
  
"This is all _your_ fault," Tommy poked Ziggy's ribs, making him jump away and giggle.  
  
  
"How is this _my_ fault?" Ziggy asked him, putting his hands upon his hips. Tommy furrowed his brow, a light blush flecking his pale cheeks.  
  
  
"I _told you_ it was a bad idea to fuck on the _control panel_ and now look what's happened!" Tommy grumbled. Ziggy sidled up to Tommy and threw his arm around those frequently tensed shoulders and kissed Tommy's heated face.  
  
  
"Awh babe," Ziggy smiled at him seductively, "but what a _ride_ , hm?"  Tommy averted his stare.  
  
  
"Are you _ever_ serious?" Tommy wondered aloud, as Ziggy stated kissing and sucking at his neck, weakening his resolve.  
  
  
_"MmmNoBabe.. "_ Ziggy murmured quickly against his ear.  
  
  
Tommy's eyes fluttered closed and he uttered a soft moan, his arms coming up to embrace Ziggy as he felt those nimble fingers already at work on his shirt buttons.


	2. A Turn For The Worse

Of course, the crashed ship had not gone unnoticed by the residents of this land and the duo were soon no longer alone. Tommy blushed heatedly and nudged Ziggy, who looked around and beamed brightly at their visitor. Jareth sized them up, head tilted to one side as he tried to figure them out.  
  
  
"Trespassers," Jareth folded his arms, "I am Jareth, King of this land, who are you and what do you want?" Ziggy stood defensively in front of Tommy, who buttoned his shirt back up shyly and kept his gaze averted.  
  
  
"I'm Ziggy and this is Tommy," replied Ziggy, "we're a bit lost, that's all."   
  
  
"Lost," Jareth repeated, lifting a brow skeptically.  
  
  
Ziggy nodded, his eyes traveling over Jareth curiously and he licked his lips at the sight of the tight pants Jareth was wearing. He was infatuated already, the sequins, the glitter, the stack heeled boots and oh, the make up! Tommy grabbed Ziggy as he felt a little faint and became unsteady on his feet.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Tommy prompted him.  
  
  
"Oh.. I think I'm in _love_ , Tommy.. " Ziggy sighed. Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head lightly. Ziggy straightened up then, because Jareth had come closer to them.  
  
  
"Where are we, exactly?" Ziggy asked.  
  
  
"You are in the Underground," Jareth told him, "this entire area is my kingdom and that is my Labyrinth.. "  Jareth half turned and gestured to the massive maze behind himself.  
  
  
"My castle lies just beyond the Goblin City," Jareth explained, "so here is the deal. One of you must accompany me back there while the other has to solve my Labyrinth.. "  Ziggy and Tommy looked at one another worriedly, they _hated_ to be split up.  
  
  
"Then what happens?" Ziggy ventured.  
  
  
"If you fail to solve my Labyrinth within thirteen hours - and you will," Jareth replied smugly, "I shall turn you both into goblins." Tommy became very anxious at the thought, though he had no idea just what a goblin was, exactly.  
  
  
"So," Jareth looked at them curiously, "who comes with me?"  Ziggy felt Tommy's hand clasp onto his own, he turned to his nervous lover and drew him in close.  
  
  
"Don't worry, Bae," Ziggy reassured him, "you're smart, you'll figure it out."   
  
  
Tommy looked on with wide eyes as Ziggy backed away from him, a swell of anger rising within his chest as Jareth grabbed Ziggy by the arm. Tommy stepped forwards, a fierce look of intent on his normally passive features.  Jareth knew nothing about either of them, so he took the intimidating posture seriously.  
  
  
"I wouldn't come another step closer if I were you," Jareth warned Tommy. Ziggy didn't like Jareth threatening his friend, he struggled and successfully distracted the King.  
  
  
"Keep still!" Jareth growled at him, tightening his grip on Ziggy's arm.  
  
  
"Ow!" Ziggy complained, "that _hurts!"_  
  
  
Tommy bared his teeth, he didn't know what, if anything, he could do to Jareth but seeing Ziggy hurt was not acceptable. He stepped forwards again, but Jareth turned and they both vanished right before his bewildered eyes. Tommy swallowed dryly, his gaze turning towards the large doors that stood before him as they slowly began to creak open. Taking a few tentative steps inside, he startled when they slammed shut behind him again.  



	3. Make Me Want You

The first thing Ziggy noticed within Jareth's castle, was the lack of anything even resembling a human, except for Jareth.  
  
  
"Could you please let go of my arm now?" Ziggy asked him, "only, it really does hurt, Jareth.. "  Jareth snarled silently and let go of Ziggy's arm, watching him intently as Ziggy rubbed it gingerly.  
  
  
"I don't mind a bit of rough play, though," Ziggy smiled at him flirtatiously, "is that for me?"  Jareth followed Ziggy's line of sight to his riding crop, sitting neatly beside his throne.  
  
  
"If you touch anything," Jareth warned him, "I'll toss you into my dungeon."  Ziggy bit his thumb and giggled.  
  
  
"Promise?" Ziggy asked Jareth, who was starting to get rather annoyed. Ziggy's attention span wasn't very long at all, in fact, it was really quite miniscule unless he was very interested in something.  
  
  
"You and Tommy seem.. close," Jareth changed the subject. Ziggy flicked his gaze to the window, Jareth noted the hint of pain behind Ziggy's eyes and he smiled wickedly.  
  
  
"Oh, how delicious," Jareth leaned against the wall and watched Ziggy approach the window, "torn away from your lover, hm? Whatever shall you do?"  
  
  
Ziggy knew Jareth was mocking him, he looked outside but the Labyrinth was so vast and it went all the way around the castle, there just wasn't any way that he could see Tommy down there.  
  
  
"I hope he's alright," Ziggy started to fret, "he has very fragile bones, you know.. "   
  
  
Ziggy was sure Tommy was clever enough to solve a maze, but was that all there was to it? Jareth shifted and shrugged, he honestly couldn't care any less.  
  
  
"So.. " Ziggy curiously turned to Jareth and sized him up, "why do you hang about here all alone?"   
  
  
"I'm not alone," Jareth spoke defensively.  
  
  
"Oh no?" Ziggy looked around, "those little goblin things are a hoot but I just can't see you fucking them."  Jareth's face reddened and Ziggy smiled wolfishly, showing his teeth at the successful tease.  
  
  
"Watch your tongue, _boy_ ," Jareth warned him. Ziggy wandered over to the throne and sat down upon it, lazing back and watching Jareth approach him.  
  
  
"No, _you_ watch my tongue," Ziggy replied, running his tongue over his teeth suggestively. Jareth was furious that Ziggy would even think of sitting on his throne, now he was being extremely provocative too?  
  
  
"Get off there!" Jareth scolded him.  
  
  
Ziggy squirmed and smiled playfully at Jareth, rubbing his cheek against the polished wooden frame and rolling his eyes shut. Jareth averted his gaze at first, then he watched Ziggy silently as the strikingly seductive creature began to writhe and wriggle impatiently.  
  
  
"W-What are you doing?" Jareth asked him and Ziggy purred at the barely noticeable falter.  
  
  
"I'm getting so _hot_ , Jareth," Ziggy replied, "I may just catch fire!"  Jareth took a step back warily.  
  
  
"You can do that?" Jareth ventured.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ yeah," Ziggy rolled onto his side and stared deeply into Jareth's eyes. Jareth held out his hand and a crystal sphere suddenly appeared, Ziggy looked at it curiously and sat up a little.  
  
  
"Oh, that's a little big.. " Ziggy pursed his lips, "I hope you've got a lot of lubrication.. "   Jareth didn't quite follow him for a minute, then his face grew hot as he realized what Ziggy thought he was holding.  
  
  
"Is everything sex with you?" Jareth demanded, instantly regretting asking the question because it was met with a short giggle and an eager nod.  
  
  
"Are you still hot, Ziggy?" Jareth asked, lowering his voice. Ziggy rolled onto his front, giving Jareth an eyeful of his ass through his tightly fitting clothes.  
  
  
"Soo hot.. " Ziggy flirted back. Jareth smiled faintly, kneeling down next to his throne to meet Ziggy's gaze with his own.  
  
  
"Would you like me to do something about that?" Jareth asked softly. Ziggy slowly nodded, his breath quickening as Jareth rubbed the cool, crystal sphere against his warm face.  
  
  
_"Hmm.. "_ Jareth hummed deeply and Ziggy chewed his bottom lip, closing his eyes as Jareth leaned in closer.  
  
  
Suddenly, Ziggy let out a yelp as a lot of icy cold water exploded over him, leaving him shivering and wide eyed in shock. Jareth laughed at him and grasped his upper arm, hauling him against his body and growling softly. Ziggy didn't know if he should feel excited or afraid, right now he was simply bewildered and cold and very, very wet.  
  
  
"You like g-games, then?" Ziggy's teeth chattered, making it hard to speak without stumbling over his words. Jareth furrowed his brow as Ziggy touched his hips lightly, eventually smelling smoke.  
  
  
"What's on fire?" Jareth let him go and looked around.  
  
  
"Your ass!" Ziggy grinned. Jareth looked down and his pants were smoldering, but to Ziggy's disappointment, he simply changed them with a flick of his wrist and glared bemusedly at the now very nervous Ziggy.  
  
  
"Ohh, you're clever," Ziggy took a step back, "how'd you do that?" Ziggy was good at getting undressed and then dressed again pretty fast, but even he couldn't do it that quickly.  
  
  
"Like this," Jareth gestured to Ziggy, a cruel flash in his faint smile as Ziggy suddenly stood stark naked before him.  
  
  
The puzzling thing was, Ziggy didn't try to cover up, or even blush or cry out in surprise. He just stood there and offered Jareth a coy smile, biting his pinky finger and looking Jareth up and down.  
  
  
"You only had to ask, babe," Ziggy cooed.  
  
  
Jareth stopped smiling, that hadn't quite gone to plan, Ziggy didn't seem even the least bit embarrassed at all.. Ziggy slowly sauntered over to Jareth with a suggestive wiggle in his hips, backing the uncertain King into the wall.  
  
  
"Jareth," Ziggy looked at him imploringly, "please touch me..  please, Jareth.. " He hugged Jareth cautiously, rubbing up against him and humming softly.  
  
  
"You certainly do have a one track mind," Jareth commented, trying to ignore the feeling of arousal stirring within him at Ziggy's constant attempts to seduce him.  
  
  
"Your heart is beating so fast," Ziggy nuzzled his cheek against Jareth's chest. Jareth turned his head, unwilling to admit that it meant a damned thing.  
  
  
"Is your cock hard?" Ziggy whispered, his hands pressed firmly onto Jareth's stomach and trailing down, inching closer and closer to his waistline, "Jareth.. your heavy breathing is so _sexy.. "_  
  
  
Ziggy suddenly stumbled into the wall as Jareth vanished from sight, he spun around and Jareth was standing a little back away from him, over by the window again. Ziggy smiled and darkened his gaze, eager to have this beautiful, intriguing creature touching his body.  
  
  
"Guess I'll be the one to get tied up, then," Ziggy pouted, "you'll only cheat otherwise.. "    
  
  
"The only thing I'd tie up around here is your mouth!" Jareth grumbled, keen to see if Tommy had given up yet but unwilling to leave Ziggy unsupervised for even a moment. Ziggy's eyes lit up and he made an aroused face, puckering his lips and kissing the air.  
  
  
"Gag me all you want, babe.. " Ziggy encouraged him. Jareth couldn't believe it, he was still going!  Ziggy prowled towards him once again, pausing to wrap himself up in the soft red, velvety curtains.  
  
  
"I'll still be able to scream. Your. Name.. " Ziggy gazed directly at him, flicking out his tongue and smiling devilishly at his suddenly captivated audience.  
  
  
Jareth felt somewhat reluctant to turn his gaze from Ziggy, his fingernails clawing at the window frame and his teeth grinding together firmly.  
  
  
"You really shouldn't mess with me, _boy!"_ Jareth found his voice after a moment had passed between them, now stalking towards Ziggy, "you defiant, unashamed, _sex starved_.. !!"  
  
  
"Oh stop.. " Ziggy smiled at him, flattered, "you'll make me blush!"   
  
  
Which wasn't easy to do, Ziggy was quite the diva and extremely proud of his body. Jareth stood close to Ziggy and reaching up, tugged hard at his strangely, spiked red hair. Ziggy got a closer look at Jareth's make up and became excited at the glitter on his cheeks, his lips and even his eyelids. Venturing to tease his fingers along Jareth's mouth, Ziggy uttered an aroused gasp as it opened and Jareth's tongue flicked out over his polished nails.  
  
  
"Of course you do realize," Jareth lowered his mouth and leaned in close to breathe against Ziggy's neck hotly, causing the squirming, young Martian to quiver sensually, "I can most assuredly make. You. Scream.. "  



	4. Blow My Mind

_"Uhh_ , Jareth.. Yes, _sex me up_ , Jareth, _uhh_ please, _please_.. _touch_ me.. _Jareth.. "_ Ziggy wrapped his arms around Jareth's neck, peppering his hot, little kisses all over the King's face.   
  
  
This was typical Ziggy, though, give him an inch and he'd take a mile. Jareth poised himself over the squirming Martian, who suddenly found himself tied to a large bed before he knew what had happened. Ziggy strained at the bonds that kept his hands over his head, he tried to pull his knees up but his ankles were bound firmly to the other end of the bed. Teasingly, Jareth slowly sat back to rake his intense gaze over Ziggy's arching body, watching with an amused expression as Ziggy tried to make sense of what had just occurred.  
  
  
_"Huhh, ohh_ no.. no please, no!" Ziggy writhed and strained against the bonds harder. Jareth slowly reached down, Ziggy gulped and lay still as Jareth's hand hovered, mere inches from his painfully erect cock.   
  
  
_"Good.. "_ Jareth spoke soothingly, encouraging Ziggy to be still a little longer.   
  
  
He leaned down over Ziggy, blowing gently onto his very heated neck. Ziggy shivered, a thrill working it's way through his body as Jareth cooled his once again dangerously hot body by continuing to blow gently on it, down his neck, over his suddenly pert nipples and along his ribs. Fleshbumps appeared wherever Jareth blew, he took his time and the soft whines and mewls of arousal from Ziggy didn't do anything to speed him up. Ziggy's cock throbbed when Jareth blew onto it, his wrists strained against his bonds as Jareth blew onto his balls and down over his thighs. Ziggy desperately wanted Jareth to touch him, which was precisely why Jareth refused to do so.   
  
  
Yet.   
  
  
Ziggy arched his back, desperate to pin Jareth down and fuck him senseless but unable to wriggle free of the magic bonds that he could feel but not see. Jareth gestured with his hand and Ziggy looked around the room hazily, every inch of the walls and ceiling were covered with mirrors. Ziggy strained harder and yelped when the bonds suddenly shocked him, his heart raced wildly and Jareth touched a solitary fingertip to Ziggy's chest.  
  
  
"Be still, my pet.. " Jareth told him softly, his gaze darkening as he trailed his fingertip firmly down the middle of Ziggy's chest, feathering it over Ziggy's cock and balls before withdrawing his hand once more. _  
  
  
"Hnnh.._ I'll be your pet, Jareth.. " Ziggy started to writhe again, "I'll bite your ankles, I'll lick your feet, I'll even suck your toes.. just _touch_ me! _Please!"_    
  
  
Jareth leaned down slowly and Ziggy lifted his head, their noses almost touched and Jareth finally let Ziggy's lips meet with his own. Parting his lips at the incessant urging of Ziggy's tongue, Jareth kissed the Martian deeply. Ziggy's hot, little tongue darting in and out, exploring and massaging inside of Jareth's mouth was driving the King to almost touch his writhing body. Ziggy sensed the coolness of Jareth's hand hovering just over his pulsing cock and he thrust upwards, a soft hissing sound startled Jareth as his much cooler hand met with Ziggy's overheated flesh and Ziggy moaned loudly into the kiss.   
  
  
Jareth's fingers curled around Ziggy's cock and it swelled and hardened into his palm, Ziggy then mewled into Jareth's mouth as Jareth grasped a fistful of his hair and pulled at it roughly. Jareth withdrew from the kiss, gazing down into Ziggy's half closed eyes. Ziggy winced and thrust his hips some more, gaining friction in Jareth's hand and shuddering pleasurably when Jareth leaned down to suckle at his tiny nipples, one at a time. Jareth slowly began to stroke and squeeze Ziggy's cock, the hyper, young Martian feeling faint at the slow, sensual teasing actions upon his near scalding body. Anyone else would have burnt themselves by now, but it had occurred to Ziggy quite a while ago that Jareth was definitely not human and just as well because Ziggy wouldn't have been able to stand it if they had to stop now.   
  
  
_"Uhh_.. Jareth I.. I feel dizzy.. _oohh... "_ Ziggy was so eager to climax by now, but he was being purposefully denied the release his body was crying out for.   
  
  
He was breathing too fast, almost panting and his body writhed under Jareth's feathery light touches. The tip of Jareth's tongue teased Ziggy's nipples in tight, little circles, causing Ziggy to moan and arch his back. Jareth carefully thumbed the underside of Ziggy's cock, tickling his fingertips along Ziggy's length and grazing his teeth now over the pert, little buds. Ziggy loved to be teased like this, it drove him mad with lust and desire but should he be allowed to somehow wriggle free, the teaser was fated to be pinned down and sexually fucked into oblivion, which is what Ziggy called a very intense orgasm. But he hadn't been teased so expertly before, nor for quite this long for that matter and Ziggy was starting to lose control of his senses. Jareth gently quickened his strokes, firmly squeezing Ziggy's rigid cock and thumbed the pre cum from it's tip to lubricate the friction in his palm.   
  
  
Ziggy felt the intense build up start in his chest and jolt right down to his toes until they curled, he hissed sharply as he sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth and threw back his head, Jareth's name upon his lips as he screamed, blacking out as Jareth mercilessly continued his teasing during Ziggy's almost violent climax. Jareth then slowly drew back from the unconscious Martian, watching Ziggy's chest heaving as a bead of perspiration trickled lightly down his own forehead. He got to his feet and Ziggy's hands fell from the headboard as he was finally released, then Jareth turned and left the bedroom silently to go out and check on Tommy's progress.


	5. It's Not Over Yet

Tommy found that if he wandered aimlessly without any real hope of choosing any one direction in particular, he actually got somewhere. He paused at a crossroads in his current path and looked down both ways, undecided as to which way he should venture next. Sensitively, he suddenly shuddered and closed his eyes, uttering a quiet moan and knowing instinctively that Ziggy had just came and harder than usual. Moments later, his eyes opened and he took an uncertain step back from Jareth, who was staring at him curiously.  
  
  
"You two must have quite the connection," Jareth remarked, forcing a hot blush into Tommy's pale cheeks.  
  
  
"You'd best be watching your back," Tommy cautioned him nervously.  
  
  
"Oh?" Jareth inclined his his head, smiling amusedly and keen to hear this one talk some more. Tommy nodded, fidgeting with his hands and lifting his gaze to meet with Jareth's once more.  
  
  
"Ziggy doesn't take too kindly to being, well, taken," Tommy blushed harder and averted his eyes again. Jareth wiped his brow with his sleeve, his face still red from the heat of Ziggy's body.   
  
  
"Don't get yourself into a tizzy," Jareth spoke in a bored tone, "I didn't _take_ him."   
  
  
Tommy lifted his gaze slowly, all evidence pointed to the contrary and yet Jareth did not look sexually satisfied. There was a certain glint in one's eyes that was usually evident after having had sex with Ziggy and Jareth did not have it, so Tommy was reluctantly inclined to have to believe him.  
  
  
"In that case," Tommy trembled as Jareth drew nearer, his eyes widening anxiously, "you're fucked."   
  
  
Jareth hesitated, such a harsh word coming from the soft lips of this lithe, delicate thing, surprised the King immensely. Perhaps he was not as innocent as he seemed to behave, how intriguing indeed..   
  
  
"Fucked, am I?" Jareth spoke sharply and Tommy nodded slowly, uneasily gulping as Jareth grasped his upper arm tightly.  
  
  
Just as Ziggy had warned, Tommy winced and his knees buckled at the intense pain Jareth's grip subjected him to. Slowly, Jareth eased the tightness around Tommy's arm and let him go. Jareth didn't want to hurt the sensitive creature, he just wanted to frighten him into giving up.  
  
  
"You're no match for me, Tommy," Jareth shook his head disappointedly, "turn back now and I will let you leave as you are."  Tommy looked at him hopefully, rubbing his arm gently.  
  
  
"Can Ziggy come with me?" Tommy asked.  
  
  
"No," Jareth decided he rather enjoyed having that hot, little firecracker tied up in his bed.  
  
  
"Then I cannot give up," Tommy refused and took another step back from Jareth and walked down the right path.  
  
  
Jareth watched him for a moment, then he curled his lip into a silent snarl and vanished back to the bedroom where he had left Ziggy. He paused, gazing at the empty bed and furrowing his brow lightly, where.. ?   _Damnit.._  
  
  
He left the room and ventured into his own bedroom, right across the hall and felt a rage flurry up into his chest as he noticed that his vanity had been tampered with. He walked slowly over to it and examined the various items that were now out of place, the lid had even been left off his jar of body gel, the glittery gel he used for making himself look that extra bit nice. Jareth was every bit the diva Ziggy was, he simply kept it toned down and wasn't quite so assertive with it.  
  
  
"Hmm, you're in _so much_ trouble, babe," Ziggy purred and Jareth spun around. Ziggy curled up on his side upon Jareth's bed, naked and glistening from his neck all the way down to his toes with Jareth's glittery body gel. Hesitantly, Jareth eyed Ziggy's cock and sure enough, it was glittering, too.   
  
  
"Lather up, babe," Ziggy smiled at him seductively, "I wanna see _your_ sparkledick too.. "  
  
  
  



	6. All That Glitters

Jareth quelled his internal rage, but Ziggy wasn't having any of his hesitation and he got up off the bed.  
  
  
"Do you know what I discovered about this delightful gel, Jareth?" Ziggy asked him, picking up a sequined scarf from the corner of the vanity mirror, "it's _edible_.. You beautiful, _kinky_ bastard!"  Ziggy wrapped the scarf around Jareth's eyes tightly, then grasped his wrists and pulled them behind his back.  
  
  
"I'm guessing you need to see where you're going in order to do that teleporting thing, right?" Ziggy assumed aloud.  
  
  
"Insolent little.. " Jareth grumbled.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ but you're not even struggling.. " Ziggy murmured into Jareth's ear, licking his cheek as it started to blush hotly. Jareth inclined his head gently, allowing Ziggy to lick and suck at his neck hungrily.  
  
  
"I'm _fascinated_ by your friend," Jareth goaded Ziggy.  
  
  
"Shh.. " Ziggy hushed him warningly.  
  
  
"You know what they say," Jareth smirked, "it's the quiet ones who really fire up in bed.. I bet he even - _uhh!"_  
  
  
Ziggy growled and let go of Jareth's hands to tear open his shirt, pushing it down past Jareth's shoulders and trapping his arms down against his sides. Jareth grunted and struggled now but Ziggy grasped the waistline of his pants, tugging on it and making Jareth stumble along with him towards the bed. He also grabbed the remaining gel and pushed Jareth down onto the bed, globbing it generously onto Jareth's chest and smoothing it out all over his exposed body.  
  
  
Jareth writhed slightly, arching his back as Ziggy ran the gel down into his pants to smother his semi erect cock. Ziggy took note of Jareth's lack of protests and pulled his tights down around his ankles, lathering Jareth's cock so that it glittered as it stood to attention in response to Ziggy's soft, nimble fingers and his hot palm upon Jareth's cool flesh was tantalizingly arousing.  
  
  
"So pretty," Ziggy petted the head of Jareth's cock gently, eliciting a soft moan from Jareth's parted lips.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ Mwuah.. " Ziggy kissed Jareth's cock, petting and stroking it some more. Jareth clenched his teeth, Ziggy was well aware that he could easily get his arms free but Jareth didn't seem to really want to.  
  
  
_"Aahhmm.. "_ Ziggy took Jareth's cock into his mouth, certain that if Jareth had an inkling of what he was in for, he'd have started struggling a lot sooner than he was probably planning to.  
  
  
Ziggy's skills at giving head was quite _out of this world.._   Jareth clawed at the sheets, bunching them into his fists and gripping them tightly. Ziggy massaged Jareth's balls with his hand, his other hand pumping the base of his rigid cock. Jareth arched his back and turned his head to one side, moans escaping his lips as Ziggy's head started to move up and down a little faster. Jareth began to thrust his hips, almost choking Ziggy as pre cum and spittle seeped from the corners of the Martian's suckling mouth. Ziggy's stifled moans further aroused Jareth, his cock throbbed and pulsed in Ziggy's mouth as his back arched again. Jareth threw his head to the other side, his cries of pleasure now unbridled and louder but still he didn't try to free his arms nor remove the blindfold.  
  
  
_"Uhh, yess.. uh.. ssuck.. ah!"_ Jareth's throaty moans aroused Ziggy, his lips and Jareth's thighs were now covered in the glittery gel as Jareth shot down into Ziggy's throat, groaning helplessly as Ziggy swallowed and gulped noisily while still massaging his balls and gently squeezing the base of his cock.  
  
  
Jareth panted breathlessly, his body shaking and jolting with pleasure at Ziggy's expert administrations. Ziggy tongued Jareth's cock, cleaning it up greedily and kissing the tip of it before sidling up next to Jareth and kissing his quivering lips. Jareth tasted himself on Ziggy's tongue as it darted into his mouth, he half heartedly tried to turn away but Ziggy cupped his face and coaxed him into a deeper kiss. Jareth felt Ziggy's left hand trail down over his slickened body, fingering the glittery mixture of body gel and perspiration as he ventured to circle Jareth's tight hole with his lubricated digits. Ziggy withdrew from Jareth's lips, giving him an opportunity to protest but only heavy breathing met the curious Martian's sensitive ears as he softly probed and pushed a single digit into Jareth's ass.  
  
  
_"Unh.. "_ Jareth uttered a short groan, but still no protests met with Ziggy's excellent hearing.  
  
  
Jareth pulled his arms free, tore the blindfold from his eyes and claimed Ziggy's exposed throat with a lovebite. Ziggy uttered a surprised gasp and moaned, slipping another finger into Jareth's ass.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ deeper.. " Jareth murmured against Ziggy's hot skin, _"aah!"_    
  
  
Ziggy probed a third finger in and pushed them deeper, slowly beginning to fuck Jareth with them. It was Jareth's turn to mewl now as Ziggy touched his prostate, pressing hard into it and groaning at Jareth's pleasure-pain lovebite. Ziggy broke free and gently slipped his fingers out of Jareth, encouraging him to get onto all fours. Jareth wasn't keen to behave like a beggar, so Ziggy enticed him to lay upon his side and he wriggled himself into a comfortable position over Jareth. Slicking his fingers between Jareth's ass cheeks, Ziggy delighted in the soft moans he elicited from his willing lover, easily guiding his cock now to Jareth's waiting entrance.  
  
  
"So fucking _tight,_ babe.. " Ziggy groaned, pushing harder until something gave way and Jareth moaned in shock at the sensation.  
  
  
Thrusting harder, Ziggy began hitting Jareth's prostate. Jareth drew in his knees and Ziggy pushed him onto his front. Jareth grasped at the pillows, his mouth slightly open and his eyes rolling shut.  
  
  
_"Ohh,_ do you like that, babe?" Ziggy asked him breathily. Jareth moaned in response, uttering a string of incoherent words that Ziggy didn't recognize.  
  
  
_"Uhh.. "_ Ziggy groaned and grabbed a fistful of Jareth's hair, pulling it tightly. Jareth grunted and thrust back into Ziggy, gasping and panting for breath.  
  
  
"Fuck!" Ziggy cried out, " _oh_ fuck.. Yes.. _Yess!_ "    
  
  
Ziggy mewled and groaned as he came, shooting into Jareth repeatedly until he was spent. Jareth moaned Ziggy's name with each of his final thrusts, the two of them then collapsing together in a mess of glitter and gel. It was everywhere, like an explosion had happened, not a single part of them or the bed wasn't completely covered with the sparkling, rainbow colored flecks.  
  
  
"Glitterbomb!" Ziggy giggled, tracing Jareth's heaving chest with his fingertips and playing with his tight, pert nipples.  
  
  
Jareth's eyes closed and he sighed softly, arching into Ziggy's touch. Ziggy leaned down and kissed Jareth's lips briefly, licking the corner of his mouth and nibbling at his chin.  
  
  
"I'm going to be washing glitter out of my hair for weeks," Jareth grumbled. Ziggy hummed softly, licking his cheek languidly.  
  
  
"..And your ass.. " Ziggy added cheekily, giggling quietly.  



	7. Strange Fascination, Fascinating Me

Tommy looked up at the sky, he wasn't certain just how long it had been but he was sure he could reach the castle by mid afternoon if he continued on at this pace. He suddenly shuddered and closed his eyes, sucking in a sharp breath as he sensed Ziggy's climax once again. He hummed softly and reached up to finger his collarbone, remembering how Ziggy would always nibble on it when he was trying to fall asleep at night.  
  
  
His eyes slowly opened again, relieved to not find Jareth standing there watching him this time and he smiled faintly, knowing Jareth probably wouldn't be getting out of that bed anytime soon. Tommy looked ahead and ventured onwards, somehow managing to avoid most, if not all, of the other inhabitants of this strange place so far.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Ziggy got out of bed and stretched gracefully, then he tried to shake the glitter from his hair but it was no use, so he gave up. Jareth propped himself up onto his elbow and watched Ziggy approach the vanity mirror.  
  
  
"Do you honestly believe your friend is going to make it here?" Jareth questioned him.  
  
  
"Of course!" Ziggy smiled, doing his best to fix his hair up with a brush and a comb, "Tommy's pretty clever and he doesn't get distracted as easily as I do.. "   
  
  
Jareth started to feel less certain about leaving Tommy out there to get on with it, he clearly wasn't dealing with mere humans this time and he decided to go out and check on his progress once more. Ziggy turned around as Jareth got out of the bed, looking him over as Jareth suddenly appeared as though nothing had happened.  
  
  
"You seriously need to teach me that trick," Ziggy marveled at him. Jareth winked at him and vanished, leaving Ziggy to his own devices. Ziggy decided to go and find a shower, wondering what else he could find in this amazing castle..   
  
  
*   
  
  
Tommy startled as Jareth rounded a corner, forcing him to take several steps back in surprise.  
  
  
"You're way off course," Jareth tried to discourage him, "you'll never make it if you keep going this way."  Tommy looked crestfallen and glanced about for another direction to take, should he go back the way he'd just come from?   
  
  
"You're quiet," Jareth noted, "how is it that you and Ziggy are so close?" It made little sense to Jareth, Ziggy and Tommy appeared, at least to him, to be extreme opposites of one another.  
  
  
"Our personalities do clash from time to time," replied Tommy softly, "I will admit that."   
  
  
Jareth became more curious, was it the sex afterall? Was this shy, delicate creature a demon in the sack, as he'd predicted?  How else would this fragile being keep Ziggy's interest?  Tommy sensed Jareth's confusion and decided to elaborate a little more.  
  
  
"Before I met Ziggy," Tommy explained carefully, "things weren't going so well for me.. You know that feeling you get, when you're surrounded by people and yet.. you feel like there's just nobody there at all?"   
  
  
Jareth listened to him silently, his intense gaze suddenly averting briefly at the analogy. It had been an innocent enough question, but Tommy had absolutely no idea just how close to home he'd just struck. Tommy shied back a little, sensing that he'd somehow hit a raw nerve.  
  
  
"Since I met Ziggy, I don't feel that way anymore," Tommy concluded quickly, not wanting to upset Jareth any further, "he understands me, he listens to me and despite how he behaves at times.. Ziggy really cares about people."  Jareth nodded slightly.  
  
  
"He loves you," Jareth spoke firmly, "it's not hard to see that."  Tommy smiled faintly, because he loved Ziggy very much.  
  
  
"I told you to watch your back," Tommy lifted his gaze to Jareth's knowingly.  
  
  
Jareth stared back at him evenly, until Tommy reached up and tentatively touched his face with his long, slender fingers. Jareth's eyes closed at the sheer softness of Tommy's fingertips, opening his eyes slowly to see the small globs of glitter now glinting from the gel smeared digits.  
  
  
Tommy was looking at the glittery gel curiously, then Jareth grasped his wrist and Tommy startled in fright. His wide, innocent eyes met with Jareth's burning stare, his body trembling nervously as Jareth drew Tommy's fingers up to his lips and began to gently suckle upon them. Tommy's lips parted as he watched, unable to blink or even look away, suddenly taking in shorter, quicker breaths.  
  
  
Jareth hummed as he noticed Tommy's cheeks were suddenly aflame with what might have been either desire or embarrassment, purposefully sucking more noisily and moaning softly in an attempt to further arouse this androgynous young creature who cowered nervously before him.  
  
  
"J-Jareth.. " Tommy stammered, "you.. you've left Ziggy alone.. "   
  
  
Jareth paused, reluctantly pulling back from this deliciously intoxicating creature. Tommy withdrew his hand and stumbled backwards away from Jareth, averting his gaze, cheeks burning brightly and despite his apparent shame, Jareth was curious to note the obvious erection Tommy now sported. Jareth didn't want to leave Tommy just yet, but at the same time, he'd just left Ziggy on his own.. _in the castle.._  
  
  
Tommy looked up slowly as Jareth vanished from sight, taking a moment to calm himself, then he doubled back and tried to find a path that wasn't so far _'off course'._


	8. Like-Minded

Jareth returned to his bedroom, Ziggy wasn't in there, so he went looking. This wasn't a game that Jareth was particularly fond of, but he figured that he hadn't been gone for very long, so Ziggy wouldn't have had a lot of time to get into much mischief. He stopped short as he entered the throne room, his jaw dropping partway as he looked around in disbelief. The goblins were all wearing tightly fitting clothes, had painted nails and fluffed up hair styles. Jareth turned his gaze to the throne itself, where Ziggy lounged lazily and stroked his inner thigh with Jareth's riding crop absently.   
  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Jareth demanded, his entire body tensing up and his cheeks burning with anger. Ziggy sat up and smiled at him with a coy little wink.  
  
  
"Aren't they just fabulous?" Ziggy asked, gesturing to the goblins all around them.  
  
  
_"Ziggy.. !!"_ Jareth warned with his jaw clenched.  
  
  
"You could turn them into something slightly more attractive, couldn't you?" Ziggy questioned, hopping down from the throne and approaching the positively livid King.  
  
  
"Changing their appearance won't do a damned thing to better them," Jareth replied, his tone seething with anger, "they would behave no differently than they do now."  Ziggy daintily stepped over the scurrying creatures, avoiding the long tails and sidling up to Jareth affectionately.  
  
  
"How is Tommy doing?" Ziggy changed the subject, "is he here yet?"   
  
  
"No," Jareth grabbed Ziggy by the arm forcefully, "but he's about to be."  Ziggy looked confused.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Ziggy asked.  
  
  
"You and Tommy are going to switch places!" Jareth replied, fed up with Ziggy's mischief by now.   
  
  
"That.. That wasn't the deal!" Ziggy protested, "Jareth.. Jareth, you _leave him be!"_  
  
  
Ziggy was very protective and defensive of Tommy, his heart started to thump madly at the thought of anything bad happening. Jareth smiled at Ziggy, a cruel kind of smirk that gave Ziggy an unpleasant kind of shiver.  
  
  
"I forbid you to do what you're thinking of!" Ziggy protested, for he knew that Jareth had met Tommy a couple of times now and was most likely drawn to the timid, young thing.  
  
  
"..And the alternative?" Jareth lifted a brow, his tone deep and suggestive. Ziggy gulped, trying to keep control of his composure.  
  
  
"Well.. " Ziggy gently pulled free of Jareth's grasp, "w-why not have both of us here?"   
  
  
"Because," Jareth stalked towards him now, "I find you quite annoying.. "  Ziggy did not back away.  
  
  
_"Mmm_ , but _sexy_ , right babe?" Ziggy lowered his voice now, reaching up to touch Jareth's lips but Jareth swatted at his hand, hard. Ziggy flinched and withdrew his hand, rubbing it carefully.  
  
  
"I want the other one," Jareth spoke firmly. Ziggy grinned suddenly, nodding with a knowing glint in his eye.  
  
  
"Aahh, you've been drawn in by those, big, innocent blue eyes, haven't you?" Ziggy asked. Jareth stood back, watching Ziggy curiously, how had he known that?   
  
  
"They're very misleading, I have to warn you," Ziggy went on, "once you get him going, Tommy's a bigger slut than I am.. "    
  
  
"I find that very hard to believe," Jareth folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head skeptically. Ziggy cheekily ran his tongue over his teeth and looked Jareth up and down suggestively.  
  
  
"Shall we find out together, then?" Ziggy offered. Jareth hesitated, delighting Ziggy as a thought crept into Jareth's mind and heated his cheeks to a flaming crimson color almost as bright as Ziggy's hair.  
  
  
"I really like the way you think," Ziggy giggled at him, "you and I are not so different afterall.. "  
  
  



	9. Make Me An Offer

Ziggy picked up the sequined scarf from earlier, putting it on and admiring himself in the mirror. Jareth watched him amusedly, as Ziggy tried all different ways of wearing it and he found that he would very much like to keep Ziggy for himself. His gaze flicked to the window, if Tommy reached the castle in time he would lose them both. Perhaps he could offer Tommy a deal he couldn't possibly refuse?  Ziggy sensed that Jareth had vanished again, was he going to fetch Tommy right now?  He glanced to the door as a goblin scurried past it and he smiled, turning to follow it down the hallway and see where it went.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Tommy was standing by some huge boulders that kept talking in loud, booming voices. His sensitive ears were hurting, his hands covered them as he backed away from the boulders and inadvertently bumped into Jareth. He quickly spun around, looking more nervous than ever. Jareth did not enjoy how very close Tommy was to the Goblin City just now.  
  
  
"How did you get here?" Jareth wondered aloud, circling Tommy like a predator.  
  
  
"What do you want?" Tommy asked, watching him with wide eyes.  
  
  
"I've come to make you a deal," Jareth replied, "do you want it?"   
  
  
"I want Ziggy," Tommy answered him without hesitation.  
  
  
"I don't think so," Jareth said evenly, "think again, Tommy.. what do you really want?"  
  
  
"I told you already," Tommy replied, adamantly, "I want Ziggy back."   
  
  
"Tommy, I have the power to give you whatever you wish," Jareth tempted him, "think bigger.. "  Tommy stared at the ground, his brow lightly furrowed as he recalled his failed mission.  
  
  
"Y-You could do that?" Tommy breathed.  
  
  
"Of course I can," Jareth's voice came right into his ear from behind Tommy, who startled and turned around, backing away nervously.  
  
  
"I don't believe you!" Tommy shook his head. Jareth summoned a crystal into his hand, showing Tommy his dying world and Tommy fell to his knees.  
  
  
"I can save them, Tommy," Jareth offered, "but in return for such a generous gift, I am going to need something from you.. "  Tommy lifted his tear filled eyes to meet with Jareth's cold stare.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Tommy spoke sadly, "you want Ziggy?"  
  
  
Jareth nodded, holding the crystal closer to Tommy, so he could watch his world slowly dying. Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, how could he possibly agree to this? Yet, how could he not accept such a wonderful gift?  
  
  
"Choose wisely, Tommy," Jareth cautioned him, "your friend or your people? Time is short and wishes are rare, I suggest you think very carefully and not waste either one.. "   
  
  
Tommy gazed into the crystal and Jareth sensed that he was reluctant to believe the images that whirled and shifted within. Jareth rolled the crystal to his other hand and it turned into a peach, that he now offered to Tommy.   
  
  
"I'll leave you to think about it," Jareth said casually, as Tommy accepted the fruit.   
  
  
Tommy looked at the fuzzy thing in his hand and then slowly stood up, watching Jareth vanish from his sight. He glanced around, uncertain if he should continue and risk both himself and Ziggy being turned into goblins or just give up and accept Jareth's offer..  
  
  
"I could go home," Tommy spoke gently, looking back down at the peach in his hand, "I could save everyone, see my children again and lay with my wife.. I could be a hero.. "  
  
  



	10. Hopelessly Attracted

Jareth appeared in his throne room, glancing up at a strange sight indeed. There was a huge cloth hanging over his throne, like an umbrella. Curiously, he reached up and pulled at a thread that was dangling from it and the entire thing fell down. Jareth was blanketed by the cloth, so he sighed and pushed it off, only to discover the cloth had been holding glitter. Now, it was everywhere, all over everything and the goblins were delightedly laying down to make snow angels, or rather, glitter angels, upon the floor.   
  
  
"ZIGGY!" Jareth shouted furiously.  
  
  
Ziggy heard the holler and rushed into the throne room, slipping on the glitter and tumbling into Jareth. They fell unceremoniously to the floor, Jareth gazed up into Ziggy's eyes as Ziggy landed on top of his chest.  
  
  
"You roared?" Ziggy smiled down at Jareth, who grasped his upper arms and reversed their positions, pinning the now squirming alien, "Jareth.. Let me up!"   
  
  
Jareth straddled Ziggy, pinning his arms to his side and Ziggy wriggled firmly, revealing himself to be much stronger than he appeared.  
  
  
"Hold still!" Jareth instructed him, for Ziggy's constant writhing was causing friction between their legs, making them both become hard.  
  
  
Ziggy arched his hips upwards, thrusting deliberately and Jareth had to let him go because their erections were rubbing together through their clothes. Ziggy clutched at Jareth's ass, still thrusting and rubbing up against him, for Jareth had yet to actually move off of him. The room was quiet, save for the sounds of their heavy breathing and if Ziggy hadn't been so focused on making Jareth come in his pants, he would have noticed the goblins had been somehow teleported back to their homes in the Goblin City.  
  
  
Jareth lowered himself down to press his body against Ziggy's, their foreheads met and Ziggy felt Jareth's hips now thrusting along with his own. Staring intently and hazily into each other's eyes, their heavy breathing the only sound breaking the stillness of the room, their thrusts sped up and then slowed down. Ziggy moaned and dug his fingers into Jareth's ass cheeks, Jareth clenched his jaw and grunted. The release was not vocal this time, each of them shook and breathed hotly into one another's faces, eyes locked together as they each rode out their own climax. With shaky breath, Ziggy sat up and Jareth shifted slightly to sit beside him, both breathless and not looking at each other. The glitter came up to their midsections, but it was now all over the pair of them.  
  
  
"Can I borrow some clothes, Jareth?" Ziggy asked after he'd calmed down some.  
  
  
"Absolutely not!" Jareth replied stiffly. Ziggy looked crestfallen.  
  
  
"But.. But my pants!" Ziggy felt sticky now.  
  
  
"You'll just have to wash them," Jareth teased him, standing up to reveal his own change of clothes, fresh and clean like nothing had happened.  
  
  
"Oh.. " Ziggy slowly got to his feet and tried not to slip again, "so I guess I'll just go _au naturel_ then.. "  
  
  
He giggled and took off his pants quickly, wandering off to find a place where he might be able to get them clean. Jareth watched Ziggy's pale, skinny ass disappear into the hallway and he looked around at the throne room. With a sigh, he waved his hand and the glitter was gone, mostly. Some of it was still clearly visible, but not even magic could get every single fleck of glitter out of one's home, _or hair_ , for that matter..  
  
  



	11. The Game Changer

Jareth waited patiently for Ziggy to return, but the impish creature came back to the throne room completely nude, except for the scarf, which was still around his shoulders.  
  
  
"Can we go and find Tommy now?" Ziggy suggested, "I'm really missing him." Jareth scowled slightly, Ziggy was supposed to be enjoying himself so much that he forgot about Tommy.  
  
  
"If we must," Jareth responded bitterly, though he still held an air of curiosity about him as to whether Tommy was anything like Ziggy underneath all that shyness and nervous trembling..   
  
  
*   
  
  
Tommy had found a way to go around the shouting boulders, it was going to take him that much longer but he was still certain he could make it in time if he hurried. Suddenly, something soft went over his eyes and tightened around his head, like a blindfold.  
  
  
"Guess who?" came a familiar voice, that completely washed every bit of tension out of Tommy's body in an instant.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" Tommy smiled, lifting his hands to remove the blindfold, but Ziggy pulled them down and stopped him from getting to it. Soft lips then pressed to Tommy's mouth, but Tommy startled after a moment and shied away at the unfamiliar kiss.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Tommy could still feel Ziggy's hands grasping his wrists, pulling them behind his back.  
  
  
"It's alright, Bae," Ziggy whispered softly into Tommy's ear.  
  
  
Ziggy nodded to Jareth and they were suddenly in the bedroom.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ziggy was reclined against the pillows, Tommy was reclined into Ziggy and Jareth straddled Tommy's chest carefully. Not one of them were clothed, save for the scarf still blindfolding Tommy. Ziggy reached down with one hand, stroking and pumping Tommy's cock while kissing and sucking at his neck. Tommy inclined his head to give Ziggy easier access, confused but aroused and he moaned softly. Jareth started teasing his own cock slowly, his intense gaze watching their every move and he could hear Ziggy's hand pumping rapidly, the slickening sounds of pre cum already in his palm exciting all three of them. Ziggy's free hand tickled down over Jareth's ribs, blindly seeking his ass and eventually teasing Jareth's tight hole expertly. Jareth sighed and closed his eyes, grasping his cock a little harder as Ziggy's fingers probed and prodded him. Tommy arched his back, his chest pressing into Jareth's balls and making him moan suddenly.  
  
  
Ziggy thrust slowly, rubbing up against Tommy's ass and uttering groans against Tommy's neck. Tommy felt Ziggy's hot breath exploding onto his skin between kisses and sucks of his throat and shoulder, he turned his head from one side to the other, trying to shake the blindfold off. Jareth felt Ziggy's fingers stop for a moment, then they returned, slicked with Tommy's pre cum and pressing into his ass one at a time. Jareth clenched his teeth and swore softly, pumping his cock and Tommy felt the dribble of pre cum from it drip onto his chin. Ziggy started to fuck Jareth's ass with his fingers in time with his pumping of Tommy's cock, their heavy breathing and guttural groans growing louder with each passing moment.  
  
  
Only Tommy's moans were soft and pleading, almost begging in pitch as he jolted and suddenly came hard into Ziggy's hand. Ziggy moaned and came hard up against Tommy's naked ass, causing Tommy to gasp and shudder pleasurably. Jareth grunted and shot his cum all over Tommy's face, who reeled back in shock at first but then opened his mouth to catch the next spurt and Jareth shoved his cock inside. Tommy suckled and gulped noisily until Jareth was spent and withdrew his cock, rubbing Tommy's cheek with it and Tommy turned to lick and kiss at it softly. _So softly_ , Jareth rolled his eyes closed and groaned. Ziggy shifted a little and then met with Jareth's gaze.  
  
  
"I told you so," Ziggy said quietly, giggling as he took off Tommy's blindfold and it was Jareth's turn to blush heatedly as Tommy gazed up at him with lust filled eyes that half closed when he realized what had just occurred.  
  
  
  



	12. One, Two, Three..

Jareth moved away from the bed, not bothering with clothing just now as Tommy and Ziggy made out together in the bed. He leaned against the window and gazed out of it for a moment, his attention soon flicking back to the heavy petting duo as they started to moan and stroke one another's cock. He leaned his head against the wall, just watching them silently until they stopped fooling around and just cuddled up together.  
  
  
Jareth returned his gaze back out of the window, realizing that if he turned them both into goblins, he'd be alone again. Also, if he kept just one without the other, it'd be miserable. He looked at the pair, their arms around each other and their legs entwined. They were asleep and exhausted, so Jareth wandered back over to the bed and hesitated, then he climbed in with them and Ziggy shifted so that Jareth was right in there amongst them.  
  
  
They resembled now a pile of naked limbs and body parts, it was difficult to define where one of them ended and the others began but to be honest with himself, it was undoubtedly the best night's sleep Jareth had experienced in a great, long while. Never had he felt so relaxed nor slept so soundly, they were like a litter of puppies snoozing and snuggling up together. The night passed by without any of them waking or startling, no nightmares or finding themselves waking briefly in the coldness of an otherwise empty bed. It was peaceful, serene and warm. It was pure bliss, it was simply.. _profound.._  
  
  
*    
  
  
They slept well into the next day, shifting every so often but not parting from one another until each of them had fully woken and Jareth was the first one to get up out of the bed. He magically cleaned and clothed himself as usual, ignoring Ziggy's remark of how it robbed them the pleasure of showering with him and then Tommy got up to stretch and rub his eyes. Startled, he found himself cleaned and dressed, too. Ziggy lifted a brow and held up his hands in protest, but he was also magically cleaned and clothed within the blink of an eye.  
  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tommy.   
  
  
"Time's up," replied Jareth, watching them as Ziggy stood up beside Tommy and the two of them held hands nervously.  
  
  
"Do you want us to leave?" Tommy ventured. Ziggy looked at him strangely for a moment, then he suddenly grinned and felt relieved. Tommy was in the castle under the time limit, so technically, he'd won, right?   
  
  
"You are free to do so," Jareth replied quietly. Tommy and Ziggy glanced at each other, not really sure where they would even go.  
  
  
"Could we stay?" Ziggy asked Jareth, "only, we really are lost.. whether you believe us or not."   
  
  
Jareth turned towards them and smiled faintly and Tommy furrowed his brow at the hint of fang he could have sworn he saw glinting from Jareth's mouth just for a second there.   
  
  
"If that is what you wish," Jareth answered him, "only, please do try to behave yourself."  Ziggy feigned offense.  
  
  
"Who, me?" he leaned against Tommy in an over dramatic attempt at looking faint, "the mere suggestion that _I_ would misbehave, sir!"  Tommy pushed him back into an upright position.  
  
  
"Come on Ziggy," Tommy urged him, "he's kind enough to let us stay here, we really should do as he says."  Ziggy shrugged and smiled suggestively.  
  
  
"If _you_ say so, Tommy," Ziggy kissed his cheek and turned to venture out of the bedroom and explore the outside of this castle.  
  
  
Ziggy was fascinated by the little creatures he found and was soon quickly distracted by them, following them around and asking them if they wanted to play. None of them replied, of course, but it didn't stop him from giggling and trying to catch them anyway.


	13. Under My Skin

Jareth turned his attention to Tommy, looking him over and noting the change in his demeanor. Tommy no longer shied away from Jareth as he approached, he blushed profusely when Jareth touched his chin and stroked his cheek but his gaze did not avert from Jareth's.  
  
  
"You really are a dirty, little slut, aren't you, Tommy?" Jareth breathed. Tommy stared at Jareth with his big, blue eyes and offered him a toothy smile.  
  
  
"I am whatever you need me to be, Jareth," Tommy answered him softly, playing with the buttons on Jareth's shirt and unbuttoning them slowly, his gaze never leaving Jareth's heated stare. Jareth grabbed his wrists and pushed him back into the wall.  
  
  
"Ah!" Tommy cried out and submitted instantly, looking down towards the floor timidly.  
  
  
"You _do_ things to me, Tommy," Jareth breathed hotly onto his neck, sending shudders of anticipation tingling through Tommy's body. _  
  
  
"Uhh.. "_ Tommy's knees buckled as Jareth tongued his collarbone, feeling the warm wetness travel up to his neck and stop just below his ear.  
  
  
"Things I don't pretend to understand," Jareth's breath blew into his ear and Tommy shivered.  
  
  
"Would you like me to show you the stars, Jareth?" Tommy's voice trembled as he spoke, his tone heavy with desire, "I can make you see stars, my King.. "  Jareth growled softly against Tommy's throat, breathing noisily into his ear and Tommy whined, tugging at Jareth's hips.  
  
  
_"Hmm,_ you want it bad, don't you, Tommy?" Jareth rasped hotly into his ear again.  
  
  
"Yes," Tommy mewled weakly. Jareth hauled him away from the wall and pushed him down onto the bed on his front, positioning himself over Tommy and pressing down on him carefully.  
  
  
"You're a needy, little _bitch_ , aren't you, Tommy?" Jareth hissed. Tommy gasped as Jareth grabbed his ass to emphasize the expletive, nodding slowly.  
  
  
"Y-Yes.. " Tommy spoke softly, his cheeks aflame and his eyes wide. Jareth hummed and rubbed Tommy's ass in a circular motion, soothing him somewhat.  
  
  
"Then what do you say?" Jareth prompted him. Tommy's cheeks flushed harder.  
  
  
"Please.. " Tommy said hurriedly.   
  
  
"Please.. _what?"_ Jareth insisted, slowly tugging at the waistline of Tommy's pants.   
  
  
_"Unh,_ please.. " Tommy said again, closing his eyes with embarrassment, "please _fuck me,_ Jareth.. "  
  
  



	14. I See The Stars

Jareth pulled Tommy's pants down over his ass and shoved them down to his ankles, running his hands over the pale mounds of unnaturally smooth flesh. Contrast to Ziggy, Tommy did not squirm or wriggle around and Jareth could take his time getting to know Tommy's sensual body, nice and slowly.  
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Jareth used his thumbs to part Tommy's ass cheeks, eliciting a soft moan from Tommy, who grasped at the sheets, opening and closing his hands like a contented cat. Jareth slid his fingers just inside the parted cheeks, moving them up and down gently.  
  
  
"So _soft.. "_ Jareth breathed, "you have such smooth, almost silky skin, don't you, Tommy?"   
  
  
"Unh.. Ohh.. Y-Yes Jareth.. " Tommy responded, moaning quietly and clutching at the sheets again. Jareth leaned down and tentatively licked Tommy's entrance, their clothes magically vanishing as Tommy groaned haplessly and lifted his rear to grant Jareth better access.  
  
  
"Does that feel _good,_ Tommy?" Jareth asked him, thumbing the cheeks and delving his tongue deeper in. Tommy whined and threw back his head as Jareth's tongue ventured inside of him, his erection growing steadily.  
  
  
_"Uhh_.. So _good,_ Jareth!" Tommy cried out in response.  
  
  
_"Hmm.. "_ Jareth hummed, opening his mouth to tongue fuck Tommy some more, grasping his ass and massaging it with his fingers firmly.  
  
  
Tommy moaned weakly and lowered his forehead to the pillows, breathing heavily. Jareth drew back, stroking Tommy's softened entrance with his fingers and slipping two of them inside.  
  
  
"Is this what you want, Tommy?" Jareth slowly fucked him with his fingers, his tone deep and lustful.  
  
  
"Jareth.. _Unh_.. Please!" Tommy shut his eyes tightly, his cheeks burning hotly.  
  
  
"Hmm?" Jareth stared hazily down at Tommy's ass, watching his fingers and growing incredibly aroused, "talk to me, Tommy.. "  Tommy blushed, Ziggy loved to talk dirty to him but he'd never asked Tommy to say anything back and it caught him off guard.  
  
  
"Come on," Jareth urged him, slipping a third finger inside of him, "what do you need?"  Tommy uttered a feral kind of growl that both startled and excited Jareth.  
  
  
"Your _cock,_ Jareth!" Tommy cried out in frustration, _"uhh_.. Fuck me with your damn _cock!_ Please!"  Jareth smiled crookedly.  
  
  
"There's my vulgar, little slut.. " Jareth cooed, slowly removing his fingers. Tommy moaned in anticipation as Jareth positioned himself over him, he drew in his knees and spread them apart so that he was on all fours.  
  
  
_"Mmm_ , so _good_.. " Jareth murmured, his cock suddenly magically lubricated with his favorite, glittery body gel. Tommy whined and hissed in through clenched teeth as Jareth pushed his cock deep into his ass, his back arched and his head thrown back in pleasure pain.  
  
  
_"Aah!"_ Jareth gasped in surprise at how strange it felt to be inside of Tommy, the perfect friction was almost driving him to climax instantly. Tommy thrust backwards, not understanding the lack of movement from Jareth.  
  
  
_"Uhh_.. St-Stop moving!" Jareth urged him to be still and Tommy obediently relaxed himself. Jareth's bottom lip quivered as he struggled not to come too soon, but Tommy's body was unlike anything he'd ever touched before.  
  
  
_"Ooo_.. Oh _please.. "_ Tommy begged him to keep going, "please don't stop, Jareth!"  Jareth felt confident enough now to begin thrusting slowly, his eyes rolling closed in sheer ecstasy and Tommy uttered soft groans and mewls with each thrust of Jareth's hips.  
  
  
" _Uhh_ , yess.. Take it, _bitch!"_ Jareth uttered through clenched teeth. Tommy was breathing heavily, panting loudly and moaning in such a way that was arousing and very pleasing to Jareth's ears.  
  
  
"Jareth!" Tommy cried out, his grip on the sheets so tight his fingers were hurting, _"hnnh, uhh.. Mmm.._ Please, _please!"_    
  
  
"What do you want, hm?" Jareth murmured softly, "speak up, _sweetheart.. "_ Tommy shook his head, lowering it and moaning loudly.  
  
  
_"Hmm,_ if you don't talk to me I can't help you.. " Jareth purred.  
  
  
_"Fas-Faster.. "_ Tommy stammered, groaning as Jareth picked up the pace before he'd finished even saying the word, _"oohh.. "_  
  
  
_"Uhh,_ you're a helpless little _bitch_ , aren't you?" Jareth uttered sharply, digging in his nails a little.  
  
  
"Jareth!" Tommy cried out and shuddered, causing Jareth to grunt in pleasure as the light vibration thrilled him.  
  
  
"Greedy, little slut.. " Jareth scolded him harshly, "you can't get enough of it, can you?"  Tommy groaned and shuddered again, pre cum spurting from his cock and Jareth hadn't even touched it yet. It was true, Tommy couldn't get enough of Ziggy's foul mouth and Jareth was pressing all the right buttons.  
  
  
"I can't.. _uuhh_.. I can't _hear_ you!" Jareth urged him, thrusting harder and faster. Tommy's face was so hot, it felt like it might catch alight any moment now.  
  
  
"Come inside of me, Jareth.. " Tommy moaned in response, _"ah!"_ Jareth thrust hard into Tommy, his cock engorging as he felt the familiar build up and he reached around to grasp Tommy's cut-glass hard cock to pump it quickly.  
  
  
"Jareth! _Unh_.. I-I'm ta- _taking it,_ Jareth! _Oh no_ , I'm.. I'm _coming!"_ Tommy bucked and jolted into climax instantly, the extra movements and friction sending Jareth over the edge soon after.  
  
  
_"Uhh, yess!"_ Jareth hissed, balls deep inside of Tommy to maximize their pleasure, "take it all!"   
  
  
Tommy moaned, breathlessly panting Jareth's name until Jareth was spent and could offer him no more. Jareth slowly, carefully withdrew his cock and sat back to watch his love juices spill from Tommy's body and trickle down onto his thighs and the sheets. Curiously, Tommy was still semi-erect as he lay down onto his side and struggled to regain his composure.  
  
  
Jareth wiped the perspiration from his forehead with his arm, noticing that Tommy did not sweat and so he cooled the temperature of the room for him. Tommy felt a lot better for it and he thanked Jareth quietly, gazing at his naked body hungrily. Jareth lay down on his back, staring up at the ceiling and Tommy suddenly straddled his chest. Jareth smiled slowly, showing his teeth and some of them did indeed have a sharpness to them.  
  
  
Tommy looked down into Jareth's eyes and rubbed the head of his cock along Jareth's lips, teasing it open and slipping it inside trustingly. Carefully placing his knees on either side of Jareth's head, Tommy slowly began to thrust into Jareth's mouth. Jareth sucked on Tommy's cock, not minding being face-fucked and his hands gripped onto Tommy's tiny waist firmly. Tommy grasped the headboard of the bed and his breath shook as he thrust deeper into Jareth's relaxing throat.  
  
  
_"Huuhh.. !!"_ Tommy moaned desperately, his head thrown back and his lips parted.  
  
  
Jareth's muffled moans and purposefully noisy suckling was driving Tommy quickly to climax, he looked down and gasped softly as pre cum shot onto Jareth's tongue. Jareth looked up into Tommy's eyes as he withdrew his cock, Tommy then used his own hand to finish himself off and Jareth's eyes closed as Tommy's cum shot onto his face in several long spurts. Tommy breathed loudly, gulping almost nervously but Jareth did not scold him.  
  
  
Trailing his fingers through the cum on Jareth's face, Tommy gazed affectionately at him and hummed softly.  
  
  
"I didn't think you could possibly be _more_ beautiful, Jareth," Tommy said gently.  
  
  
Jareth opened his eyes and looked back up into Tommy's half closed eyes, taking him by the wrist and suckling his fingers loudly. Tommy moaned and touched foreheads with Jareth, then they kissed deeply with a heated passion until they were both spent. Breathless and exhausted, Tommy shakily collapsed beside Jareth and his eyes fluttered closed.  
  
  
Jareth reclined into the pillows and stayed with him for a while, but the thought of Ziggy out there in his Labyrinth unsupervised was enough to lure him out of the castle within a few minutes of Tommy falling asleep..  



	15. Pheromones

Ziggy had discovered some strange creatures in a forest, they seemed to enjoy fire as well as singing and dancing, so Ziggy was naturally having a blast until Jareth sent them scampering away into the trees.  
  
  
"Jareth!" Ziggy greeted him with a half grin, "why does everybody run from y-.. "  Ziggy tilted his head, approaching Jareth slowly and inhaling deeply through his nose.  
  
  
" _Oh,_ but you smell utterly _intoxicating_ , Jareth!" Ziggy couldn't help himself, he licked and nibbled at Jareth's face despite the King's protests.  
  
  
Jareth managed to get Ziggy at arm's length, the incredibly aroused Martian tenting painfully under his silky kimono outfit. Jareth grasped Ziggy's exposed thigh and ran his hand up under the kimono slowly, stroking Ziggy's hard cock.  
  
  
_"Uhhnh.. "_ Ziggy moaned, "you smell like _sex,_ Jareth.. "   
  
  
In particular, he smelled strongly of Tommy's sex and it drove Ziggy mad with lust and desire. Ziggy pushed him backwards into a tree, hugging him tightly and thrusting his hips into Jareth's stroking fingers.  
  
  
_"Uhh,_ go _down_ on me, Bae.. " Ziggy's eyes rolled shut as his mind was fooled somewhat into thinking Tommy was there.  
  
  
Hooking his thumbs into Ziggy's underwear and pulling them down, Jareth was curious as to why Ziggy had called him by that name, but he obligingly went down on Ziggy and took his cock into his mouth, using his tongue generously to pleasure the thrusting, groaning Martian. Ziggy ran his fingers through Jareth's hair, pumping his hips and gasping for air as his body seared heatedly. Tommy's sex scent strongly filled his senses, confusing and arousing him.  
  
  
"Oh, Bae, _Bae!"_ Ziggy cried out, shooting his load right down Jareth's throat and uttering a string of expletives in his own language as his knees buckled.  
  
  
Ziggy rubbed his cheek against the tree, his fingers gripping fistfuls of Jareth's hair tightly as his body shook and jolted into release.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ Bae.. " Ziggy moaned softly, _"uhh.. "_  
  
  
Jareth licked and kissed at Ziggy's spent cock, then Ziggy crumpled beside him and began kissing hotly at Jareth's neck, grazing it with his teeth. Jareth closed his eyes slowly and sighed, relaxing back against the tree and tilting his head the way Tommy did whenever Ziggy started to love bite at his throat. Ziggy purred against Jareth's neck, licking and nibbling it tentatively. Jareth decided that perhaps next time he was alone with Tommy, he would have to take a long, hot shower immediately afterwards.  
  
  
Ziggy settled down after a while when the scent began to fade from Jareth, he drew back and smiled impishly at the King, who lifted a curious brow at him.  
  
  
"Umm.. " Ziggy stuck out his tongue and bit it softly, grinning cheekily. Jareth stood up and held out his hand, so Ziggy took it and Jareth helped him to his feet.  
  
  
"Is it always like this with you two?" Jareth breathed. Ziggy shrugged.  
  
  
"Sometimes," Ziggy replied, "but don't get me wrong.. we have a lot of fun with our clothes _on_ , too."  
  
  
"Oh Ziggy," Jareth caressed his hot cheek softly, "I wasn't _complaining_.. "

 

 

****

=THE END=


End file.
